Beauregard Tuddrussel
"That's it!!! ...I'm ordering pizza!" -Buck Beauregard "Buck" Tuddrussel is a minor character of The Powerpuff Girls Crossover. He is one of the members from the Time Squad and appeared in a few pages of chapter 5. He originates from the Cartoon Network show, Time Squad. Story He only made one appearance when Otto was eating his dinner at home what Larry cooked. They thought that Otto had a new girlfriend and talked about it, but Otto couldn't talk with them about it since they wouldn't listen to him. Personality Buck is a burly time cop in the peak of physical condition, Buck is less like a father to Otto and more like a carefree uncle. His obsessions are guns and beating people up, although he has a generally nice disposition. Tuddrussel is a total fanatic when it comes to justice, which is why he had a "Maximum Security" prison installed on the station for people in history who refused to set history right. He takes every opportunity on a mission to shout out his catchphrase: "IT'S GO TIME!" He frequently bickers with Larry, whose gentlemanly behavior and seriousness often clash with Tuddrussel's immature machismo. He takes immense pride in his Southern heritage, most of his history knowledge centered around events such as the Alamo and Western characters such as Billy the Kid. His intellect seems to fluctuate depending on the situation, as he has expressed scientific knowledge from time to time. According to Dr. Freud, Tuddrussel suffers from an over-active super ego, which causes him to force his will on those around him, which in turn causes Larry to resent him. For a man whose job involves the stability of time, Tuddrussel has shown an ironic disinterest and ignorance to the historical events he maintains. Appearance Buck is a muscular man and also the strongest of the team, but has the least brains. Tuddrussel wears a facemask and goggles that seem to be permanently stuck to his head, (his goggles resemble those of the X-men's Cyclops) as it is the only part of his uniform he has never removed. He wears a dark blue uniforms with black gloves and shoes. He also wears a small underwear-like black pants with a big belt. Origin Buck is a time cop from the future, despite this cheerful vision of the future, the space station on which the characters live and from which they travel to the past is remarkably dystopic. It features a shooting range, a terrarium, and a prison for repeat offenders, but it is dank, outdated (for the time) and unclean. Mostly this seems to be down to Officer Buck Tuddrussel, a scruffy and immature perennial bachelor, who nevertheless happens to be the station's most senior officer. There were also several accidents aboard the Time Squad Space Station; most notable of which is the terrarium being broken after Tuddrussel plays golf and breaks the glass shell of the station. The only other official member of Buck's unit is Larry 3000. However, when they encounter Otto Osworth, an eight-year-old orphan who happens to be a history genius from the 21st century, he is quickly recruited and added to the team. Category:Minor Character Category:Crossover Category:Characters Category:Males Category:PPG Crossover Category:Minor Character Category:Crossover Category:Characters Category:Males Category:PPG Crossover